1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a remote control for sensing its movement, an image display apparatus for controlling a pointer using the remote control, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a remote control which determines whether to turn on/off other sensors using one of a plurality of sensors mounted in the remote control, and transmits a signal output from the sensor to an image display apparatus without applying the signal to an algorithm, and the image display apparatus which determines the position of a pointer using the signal transmitted from the remote control, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital televisions output diverse broadcast signals, such as text and data, in addition to images, on displays, and have various functions absent from conventional televisions, and various options to display broadcast signals in an optimal way. Accordingly, digital televisions provide users with a graphical user interface (GUI) environment, for example, an on-screen display (OSD), so that the users can change settings of the digital television.
In general, the user changes settings using a remote control. The user presses buttons provided on the remote control in order for the setting information of the image display apparatus to be displayed.
However, it is inconvenient for the user to press buttons one by one to display the setting information. In addition, such inconvenience increases when there are many buttons provided on the remote control. Accordingly, users prefer more convenient manipulation when using the GUI, so recently a method for controlling the image display apparatus using a remote control adopting a remote pointing operation has been developed.
The remote pointing operation consists of a pointer being displayed on the image display apparatus and moving in association with the movement of the remote control, so the user can easily select menus displayed on the image display apparatus.
A remote control adopting the remote pointing operation needs to include a plurality of sensors for sensing movement of the remote control, and a calculation unit for calculating motion vectors for signals output from the sensors.
However, such a remote control adopting the remote pointing operation has the shortcoming of increased battery consumption over general remote controls. Moreover, the plurality of sensors need to remain turned on, leading to high battery consumption. As a result, user convenience is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a remote control system in which battery consumption is reduced.